1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Kamachi School
Kamachi School is the place where the currently only adventure of Anilogics is taking place. Appearance The place is a four story building that is accompinied with a dorm for students as well as a gymnasium. The place is fully equipped with loads of classrooms, a chemistry lab, a nurse's office, a cafeteria, an observatory, an audiotorium, a music-room, a kitchen, a dreary basement, a mostly empty roof and a load of teacher's offices. Backstory The School was created thirty-seven years ago by a man called Hoono Sekine. It has, since then, only changed principal once. To start with, the school only had use of two floors and was missing a lot of the required means for proper teaching, such as possible club-rooms and several of the special classrooms. Since then, however, the school has grown and gotten a bit more of a hang of the teaching business. Being kind of young, there are those that remember the creation of the school, though only two of these remain on the school. These are the now principal, Kawata Ishibashi and the janitor, Nagasawa Tenmu. Adventures One whole lot of stuff has happened here. I will list the happenings some other time. Employees Sumire Sugiura – The language teacher. She’s from England, but has learned perfect Japanese. Got long orange hair she leaves free. Looks adult. She is, so… Hakugi Ruri – The forceful PE educator. Short black hair. Leaves room for everyone. Does not stand bullying. Do not tic her off. She’s hell when angry. Coach of ALL sports clubs. Kawata Ishibashi – The principal. Not often seen outside his office. Calls in people here and then to talk to them. Strikes as a kind old man. Nagaoka Kiyoaki – The math teacher. Stereotypical glassed teacher. Does never seem to be surprised. Often made fun out of. Old. Grey hair. Michiyuki Komatsu – Computer teacher. Hacker in hiding. Knows programming on an untested level. Reprogrammed his computer from scratch. Infamous on the web as NittCab. Miyake Shouma – History teacher. Got one fine beard. Is quite expressive. Knows most of what he is talking about. Drinks way too much. Have not been kicked, by some reason. Yamamura Kozu – Chemistry and Science teacher. Blond nicely combed hair. Loves tasting wine. Perfect control of his liquids, both with chemistry in the lab and with wine at home. Mayabi Narita – A girl that vics anyone whose absent. She is strangely young to be a teacher. Has fun doing this teaching thing. Talents in multiple subjects. Got short red hair. Nagasawa Tenmu – Janitor. Expert on school history. Students Arakawa Kinoka'' '– ''Medium long black hair. Singer in one of the school bands. School idol. Has incredible sense of cooking. Tsundere for Taichi. 'Enomoto Shizu – Short black hair in a short ponytail. Have lost her left eye. Won’t tell why. Avoids any and all males. Friendly enough to other girls. Fukuhara Ryouko – Little sister of Takaho. Short black hair. Tries her best, but isn’t really good at anything. Looks up to her sister. Is pretty stupid. Fukuhara Takaho – A girl with self-confidence. Black hair to heart-height. Wants to be better than everyone at everything. Will do much to have it that way. Older sister of Ryouko. Furimio Ayuna – Short purple-haired girl that acts extremely shy. High grades. She lives in the school dorm. Entered her name for School President in the past, but didn’t make it. Seems to know almost everyone at school. The PC of Niklas. Gouhi Shiho – Pink hair in long twin-tails. Is quite lazy. Actually quite smart. Gets high grades without studying. If she had studied… Hakugi Rima – Girl with short white hair. Tiny. Really tiny. Have researched why this is good and sees it as a positive thing. Believes herself superior to others. Rich parents. Tiny. Hidaka Marika – Girl with way too large breast. Innocent to the last. Kind to a fault. Long pink hair. Uses lenses. Isamu Osada – Boy with brown hair in a tiny ponytail. Energetic. Also the Ace of the tennis club. There isn’t much he does not meet with a smile. (Nerd-gang) Ishiyama Jinsei – Spiky blond hair. Believes himself a natural leader. Thinks he looks handsome, but doesn’t. Protects his hair at all costs. Diabetes. Kawata Kaede – Guitarist in one of the schools bands. Long purple hair that usually hides her eyes. Daughter of the principal. Silent. Vocabulary limited to GM’s Japanese. Kiyofumi Kabata – Short brown haired male. Notorious for playing pranks and being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Runs fast. Uses lenses. Often bothers Shinji. Kizuato Kashou – The Student Council President. Dark hair reaching to her neck. Friendly and intellectual. Lives in school dorm due to distance from home to school. Closet RPG fan. The PC of Walle. Kurata Takazu – Very short dark haired. Looks bored most of the time. Is often seen staring at the sky. The times he is pulled back to earth he is talkative and full of opinions. No tact. (Nerd-gang) Matsunaga Saikawa – A girl with short blond hair. The depressed daughter of a murderer. Nagaoka Riemi – Strong girl with Martial Arts skills. Orange hair arranged into… ehm… whatever those hair balls are called. Easily scared. Daily squares off against Makio. Naitou Yukiha – Blue hair reaching to shoulders. Member of the captain-less newspaper club. Pretty much leads it. Very curious of various things that does not concern her. Negishi Makio – Tall guy. Red short hair. Takes life on step a time. Captain of Kendo club. Daily squares off against Riemi. (Nerd-gang) Nomura Shunma – Big guy. Moderately long black hair. Loves giving his weird opinions on matters. Floats along life. Strong. (Nerd-gang) Okano Iwao – Very short blond hair. Well informed on many things. Has fun making fun of others. Spends endless hours on the net. He cannot swim. Okita Moe – An energetic and innocent girl. Friendly without acting. She likes attention, and will sometimes act wierd in order to get it. She is not as stupid as she seems. She has blond hair past shoulder length, tied on each side of her head into two tails that hangs down. They are moved in front of her shoulders. Usually wears a hat. Lives with her mother. The PC of ... Okumura Naiyo – Long red hair in ponytail. President of the Disciplinary Committee. Strong sense of justice. Goes to extremes for upholding her own ideals. Which are extreme. Omoto Shinji – Long blue hair. On a guy. Watches everyone with an aura of contempt. Hates being disturbed while… eh… anytime? Often bothered by Kabata. Oomura Taichi – Male with short black hair. Often jokes around with logics. Tech-freak. Have an intense fear of bugs. Both kinds of bugs. The target of Tsundere School-Idol Kinoka. (Nerd-gang) Rodney Oshiro (Oshiro Rodney in Japan way…) – A transfer student. Got awesome sportsman traits, but refuses to join a club. Quite lazy. Knows perfect Japanese even though coming from Amarica due to fathers side of the family being Japanese. Lives with his grandfather in the restaurant. Helps with the restaurant on his free-time. The PC of Martin. Yohara Chie – Extremely long green ponytail. Pervert that likes making other people look like perverts. Can run way faster then she looks like she should. Two-egg twin of Terou. Yohara Terou – Short green haired guy. Likes to brag about being in full control of his emotions. Could strike you as emotionless. Chie loves to disprove this. Two-egg twin of Chie. Yoshii Kiyoto '– Male. Glasses. Brown short hair. Studies a lot. High Grades. Igushi Kirie - Female with short blonde hair. Member of the Organization under the name Dymphna. Likes to make jokes. Is often played around with by Kisake. Shimura Kisake - Male with short purple-blue hair. Member of the Organization under the name Abbán. Always has a steady head on his shoulders. Exceedingly good at long equations and manipulating people. 'Arakaki Kou – The Vice-President of the School Student Council. Small square glasses. Hanging brown hair. Nice guy. Is quite sane. Likes knowing things before others. Oyakawa Nobu – A Student Council member. Has short beige hair. Likes reading. Is ALWAYS found when searching for him. Doesn't seem to live anywhere. Momota Daijou – A Student Council member. Messy dark blond hair. Smiles constantly. Lets other people give orders and follows. Is on the council for fun. Has opinions. Azusa Janako – A Student Council member. Girl with long beige hair. Completely idolizes other council members. Tries to take command if no other council members are nearby. Shizuka Sugano – Captain of school Band. Short green hair. Happy. Plays keyboard. Nan Rino – Member of School Band. Have long brown hair. Kind and understanding. Smart and calm. Plays drums. Takemoto Maiko – Member of School Band. Giggly. Orange fluffy hair. Hard to talk to. Strange. Plays bass. Kasahara Yukato – Captain of the Soccer club. Handsome (by tiny girl standards). Jokes around a lot. Physically strong. Awesome potential detector. Older brother of Yura. Kasahara Yura – Captain of the Astronomy club. Got very long blue hair. Small and devoted. Curious on the unknown. Treats anything new as something incredible. Little sister of Yukato. Satoya Takaki – Captain of the Baseball club. Aiming for pro of world class, and does little else. Thinks the team GOT to do good this year or he’ll be seen nowhere. Mineo Kawagi – Captain of the Boxing club. Energetic. Glasses, when not boxing. Is of the belief that life is a competition for the top. Is aiming for prime minister. Because it is the top. Motoyuki Cario – Captain of the Wrestling club. Big. Sumo big. Undefeated. Top sixteen year old wrestler in Japan. The world fears when he enters the adult course. Confident. Easily annoyed. Yoshinori Shiroi – Captain of the Tennis club. Coach-like. Satoya Sakio – Younger brother of Takaki. First year. Also in Baseball Club. Tries to be as good as his brother. Dreams of surpassing him. Aims high. Takes baseball too seriously. Tsukada Risami – First year. Long, untidy black hair. Wierdly white skin. Wishes to create an Aether club at school. Devoted to it. Gossip and Girl – First years. Two little girls who, whatever they hear, the entire school is sure to know a few minutes afterwards. Strikes as innocent NPC's at first sight. Sawada Kayato – Green-haired guy who was once possessed by a tree-transforming guy. Depossessed and now a member of the Aether Club. Tai Hakui – Third year. Vice-captain of the Boxing Club. Got a lot of pressure from his parents that he got to get good grades in his final year. Tokuma Fujino – Third year. Vice-captain of the Disciplinary Commitee and good friend of Naiyo. Is the possessor of a couple of very long fingers. Overly courteous. Yonezu Chieka – Eccentric girl that backs down from and is afraid of nothing. Likes roleplaying and her everyday speech is steadily influenced by it. Crazy about magic. Izuho Oike – Member of the Baseball Team. Arrogant. Plays with his mobile phone a lot. Trivia *Feel free to list. Category:Places Category:Anilogics Category:Aetheras